generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodiak Tank
The Kodiak Main Battle Tank is the backbone of the Russian armored corps. Lore The famous Russian Kodiak tank of today has only little left in common with the late Cold War era models it was originally based on. The stagnation of the Russian economy in the first two decades of the 21st century turned the implementation of the much touted Armata programme into a difficult endeavour, which is why President Suvorov decided to scale down the project and re-adapt some of its state-of-the-art technologies into the vast fleet of existing vehicles to save costs, for he preferred to improve the nation's crumbling infrastructure, industry, education and healthcare system during the early years of his reign. The result was an upgraded version of their T-90A tank, currently in service with the Russian Army. Costing only a fraction of the cost of the Armata program, the T-90M2 Kodiak was a fairly conservative design, which sported an entirely new 125mm smoothbore cannon with advanced optics and stabilisation, an improved 1300 hp diesel engine and a turret section that was controlled entirely from within the chassis. The advanced integrated tactical system, Catherine-FC thermal imaging sensor, and GLONASS navigation system on the Kodiak in addition to Relikt ERA and composite armor give it more combat effectiveness than the earlier generation of T-90 tanks. The Russian Army also started pulling a number of T-80M type tanks out of storage and given them similar upgrades to the T-90M2. During the booming years of the Russian economy prior to the African debacle of 2041, the new Kodiak managed to be more economical while almost as capable as the tank that was originally meant to replace its predecessor, even though it was by now apparent that the old pre-2000 era baseline no longer offered any room for improvement. General Aleksandr of the Advanced Weapons Research & Development Corps was therefore tasked to develop a new main battle tank for future mass production. Unit Description In terms of firepower and durability, the Kodiak is probably the best MBT in the game. Its main gun is highly effective against vehicles and armor, and a pintle mounted machine gun can fend off lone infantry. Like other Russian vehicles, the Kodiak can fire off smoke grenades to draw the enemy's fire away from it, which can help make the difference between victory and defeat, or survival and destruction. Against the main battle tank of any other faction, the Kodiak will come out on top in a one-on-one fight, and in larger numbers it can take on heavier vehicles. But while its firepower is considerable, the Kodiak is most notable for its impressive armor, which can be further enhanced with the ERA upgrade, reducing damage taken from missiles by 30% and from shells by 10%. Like other Russian vehicles, the Kodiak's durable construction means that even if it is knocked out in combat, the chassis can still be salvaged and manned by a new crew, assuming not too much time has passed. On the flip side, the Kodiak costs considerably more to construct than the main battle tanks of other factions, at a pricey $1300. The high production cost and relatively long build time means that these tanks should not be thoughtlessly thrown away. Fortunately, the somewhat crippling production cost can be reduced by 15% through the Mass Production upgrade, making it possible to mass produce Kodiaks in the late game. In addition, the Kodiak is also slower than other main battle tanks, making it unsuitable for hit and run or cavalry tactics, and making it vulnerable to hit and run attacks. Tactics Due to the tank's expensive nature, you couldn't effectively spam lots of these unless you have a great secondary economy. So, what you do is create a good secondary economy, then spam these with other units such as Tunguskas, Golem Tanks and other units you desire. Counters The best counter for Kodiaks are aircraft; lots and lots of aircraft. Although helicopters are also good, the fact that most columns would be almost certainly be protected by Tunguskas would be a problem. Using Raptors would be too time-consuming, so use liberal amounts of Nighthawks and/or Tomahawks. Harriers in large numbers are absolute hell in countering Kodiaks, or any Russian tank in general, but do watch out for any deployed Grumbles. As the Kodiaks are slow, artillery such as the Grad or massed Inferno Cannons are also effective against them. 'Gallery' RotR RussianKodiakERA.jpg|ERA upgrade. Category:Russian Federation Category:Tanks Category:Russian vehicles